Just a slight bit of fear
by MGstars
Summary: Set after 411, in season 4B. Robin and Regina are finally reunited, and for once, she's not the one who need comfort and reassurance. One-shot


I used a little bit of what I've seen in the spoiler's pictures for the next episodes, so I think you can call it SPOILER, though I have no idea where the producers are heading and I removed a big spoiler from this story, just in case, for those who are not interested.

I haven't written any story in years, and it's my first one about OUAT, so I hope you'll like it. I'm not supposed to have time to write right now but I was stuck with the idea so...

Oh, and english is not my first langage, so even though I've searched for mistakes repeatedly, I qpologize for the ones I'm sure I've missed.

* * *

She woke up with the feeling of human's warmth around her. Slowly, she opened her eyes and assessed the situation. She was in her house, in her bed, wearing clothes instead of a pajamas, with two strong arms clutched to her body, and a heated and deep breathwas caressing her neck. And only then she remembered the events of the previous days.

She and Emma had left town for a road trip a week before, with the goal of gathering new informations about the Author. They had gotten a mysterious message from someone asking them to meet him/her at a cafe in Brooklyn. And yesterday, after hours of driving, they had finally made their way back to Storybrooke with unexpected guests for the town.

One of them was Robin.

Hood.

Robin of Locksley.

The thief.

_Her_ thief.

The man she loved.

She barely remembered their reaction as they had accidentaly (or not, but they'd learned that later) run into each other in that New York's cafe. Her memory could only recall the strong feeling of his arms holding her tightly.

His scent in her nose.

His body against hers.

She didn't know if she had cried (though she probably did, and maybe he did too), but their kiss had been wet and salty. And when she had opened her eyes and finally met his, all she had seen had been love and hope and relief and how much he had missed her. An echo of her own feeling. Really.

So, after they had met their mysterious contact, who turned out to be one of Emma's old acquaintance (Regina thought she remembered Emma talking about a run away with that girl, which had ended up with a feeling of betrayal from the blonde woman for some reason Regina couldn't replace), Robin had decided to come back to Storybrooke with her. Roland will come with him, and Marian will stay in New York for now. Regina had promised she'll do everything in her power to find a way back to town for her.

The rest of the day had passed quickly, as Emma and Regina were driving everyone back home.

Together.

And after so many hours in the car, so many emotions from seeing Regina and Emma and having to pack his stuff and say goodbye to his mother, and coming back to Storybrooke to see again Henry and Snow and Charming and everyone else, Roland had fallen asleep just after diner. His father had carried him in Regina's mansion's guest bedroom, and Henry had claimed himself ready to go to sleep (though actually, he wasn't but he knew her mother needed some time alone with Robin). The two adults had finally headed to Regina's bedroom less than an hour later, and just decided to lay down on the bed and enjoy their second (third) chance.

They didn't made love that night. They had just revelled in being in each other arms, clutching to the other like their lifes were depending on it.

Regina had asked Robin to tell her about those weeks since he had crossed to town line, and he had carrefully avoided every mention of him being miserable without her. He had told her they had stayed in the motel outside the town for about two weeks, making plans for a new life in New York. The town had seemed attractive, though huge and bigger than Storybrooke and kind of scary with all those skyscrappers and cars and so much people that they were pretty sure the city carried more habitants than the Enchanted Forest itself. It had taken them time to adjust, but eventually they'd managed. They'd found an appartment in Brooklyn, Marian was staying home and kept trying to learn more about this new and strange world and Robin had found a job in a cafe. That very same cafe he would meet Regina and Emma months later. Roland had started school quickly, and though he'd kept saying he hated it, his parents knew he was really enjoying spending time with kids his age.

Then, before anything else could be said, Regina and Robin ended up falling asleep, still in their clothes and in each other's arms, so full of hope for the days to come.

When she turned her head to make sure she wasn't dreaming and _he_ was really here, Regina felt her heart melt with all the love she felt for him, for her son, who had never stopped searching from clues to help her find her happy ending, for hope, she could finally really allowing in.

She just stayed that way, half turned in his arms, admiring his peaceful sleep, for what seemed like forever. But eventually, she remembered the 4 years old in the other room, and her own son, who would probably wake up any moment now, asking for breakfast, and she decided it was better to get up and get everything ready for her boys.

Her boys.

Even though Marian was still alive, and they's all agreed to help her come back to Storybrooke, Regina could finally allow herself to think that way. Robin was hers, there was no questionning that anymore. Her relationship with Henry had never been better. Her son was the only reason she was still fighting for happiness. He was the reason that helped her get up every morning instead of burrying her head in her pillow and let herself choke with tears and sadness. And Roland... Sweet little Roland, had clutched to her neck wo tightly when he had spotted her on the booth of the cafe that she knew in her heart, he was her family too.

Carefully, without waking the handsome but still sleeping man in her bed, she made her way to the bathroom for a quick shower, and then headed down the stairs.

After giving a look to the content of the fridge, she decided it would be bacon and eggs for everyone, milk and orange juice for the kids, and coffee for Robin and herself. She was putting everything she needed on the counter and was absorbed in her own thoughts when she felt something circling her waist and pulling her backward. She startled for a second before realizing who it was, and she leaned back into his embrace, closing her eyes and enjoying the moment.

She felt his lips against her neck, his breath short as he hummed her skin.

« You took a shower » he assessed, frowning.

« Well, I think I needed one. » she chuckled.

He didn't say anything and she felt a strange feeling of disappointement and tension in his posture, so she just turned her head a little so she could take a look at him. He seemed to be lost in his own thoughts, so she asked with a little bit of concern in her voice :

« Are you okay ? »

And when she didn't get any answer, added « Robin ? »

« I just wish you'd waited for me » he simply said, his eyes still fixed to the floor.

« We'll have plenty of opportunity to share a shower, if that's what you're afraid of. »

It was meant to be teasing, but he didn't respond. She then turned completely in his arms to face him. And then her eyes met his and she saw it : something between fear and hope, sadness and love.

She felt her heart break in her chest at the simple idea of him being hurt. By her.

« Hey ! What is it ? » She stroke is cheek gently. « Talk to me, Robin ! »

His look droped to the floor for a second, before he looked up at her again. He took a deep breath, leaned in to rest his forehead against her.

« I just... » He sighed. «_ This_, just seems too good to be true ». He leaned back so he could meet her gaze. « I know how you must have felt when I left town. And I know I shouldn't complain because I had Roland and even though I'm not in love with Marian anymore she's still important to me and you saved her... again. And I hurt you so many times before that I thought maybe I didn't deserve you. But... »

He struggled to get the words out. She just stayed silent, her hand on his cheek, nothing but understanding in her eyes, waiting for him to be ready to open himself up to her completely.

« I love you so much », he finally said with a sigh. « I love Roland, and Marian was very understanding and she was a very good friend and supportive. But I missed _you_, so very much. I missed you every minute of every day, for the last three months. I've never felt like this before. Not even... »

He paused, his eyes avoiding hers, and she knew what he was refering too. Though she had never allowed herself to even think he loved her more than he had loved Marian.

« Not being with you... Not being able to see you, to kiss you or even hold your hand, to at least call you because the thought of hearing your voice knowing I would never see your beautiful smile was unbearable... It... It was killing me, Regina » he let out, finally looking up at her. « I don't now how much time together we'll have this time. And I don't want to miss any second of it. »

And she couldn't resist to the urgent feeling of taking him in her arms She learned forward and hugged him tighly, drawing soothing paths on his back, pressing soft kisses to his temple, fighting back the tears in her eyes because yes, maybe, she had felt the same way.

But she wouldn't say it.

Not now.

Not when he needed her to be the strong one.

Not when he was, for once, the one needing comfort.

She felt a tear running through his face and falling in her neck.

« I'm here, Robin. I'm not going anywhere. _You_ are not going anywhere. »

And she felt his hold on her tightening, before he let her go and faced her again, shaking his head.

« I'm sorry. I shouldn't... »

« No, Robin ! Don't ever apologize for that ! You taught me it was okay to express and show what we felt deep down. And... » She waited a second before announcing in a breath « I love you. »

He suddenly beamed at that. She'd actually never said it before. He knew she loved him. He just knew it. But, to actually ear her saying the words was...

« I want us to be honest with each other », she continued softly. « I want us to be able to trust the other and feel like we can tell him everything, not holding back even ours deepest or darkest thoughts. I want... »

She stopped for a few second, waving her hand in his hair, smiling slightly.

« I want us to be happy, Robin » she resumed. « Finally, completely, totally, deeply, happy. No secrets. Someone once told me not to hold back anything... »

She remembered briefly the moment she had shared with Mary Margaret, and what it had led her to.

« I'm gonna ask you now to do the same. Okay ? »

He cupped her chin with his finger, let his thumb run along her lips as she pressed a kiss against it, and finally answered « Okay »

« Good. And don't worry, I'm not letting you going anywhere without me this time. Author or not. » she smiled.

And just because she thought he needeed it (and maybe, she needed it too), she said it again, and meant every word.

« I love you, Robin. More than anything »

« I love you too »

And he leaned forward to press a kiss to her lips, just as they heard footsteps coming down the stairs. They barely had time to recede from each other as Robin felt two small arms clutching to his legs, and a bright smile enlightened his face as he scooped his son and adjusted him on his hip.

« 'morning daddy »

« Good morning, my boy ! » He willingly accepted the wet kiss on his cheek before asking. « Did you sleep well ? »

« Uh uh ! 'morning Regina ! » Roland said, turning to the woman who was wearing a warm smile on her face.

Henry just approched them reluctantly, popping his head into the room with furrowed brows as to say « Are you decent ? » and finally headed towards the open arms and the bright eyes his mother hold out for him.

« Good morning, Roland ! Hey, honey ! » she said to her son, dropping a kiss to his forehead while stroking his hair and keeping him tucked against her side, his head resting in the crook of her neck. « How do you two feel about bacon and scrambled eggs for breakfast ? », she said, tickling Roland slighly as he jiggled in his father's arms.

« Yay! » was the answer she got.

And a minute later, they were all around the counter, a smile on their faces, enjoying this perfect moment, together. As a family.

* * *

A few hours later, Henry was at school (Regina had convinced him they needed to get back to a normal life, even though they still was a lot of thing to deal with for the town to be safe) and Roland was enjoying some time with the Merry Men at their campsite.

So Robin and Regina were left alone in the house, and they had used their time properly.

Regina sighed contently as Robin stilled above her, laying his forehead on her breastbone, his eyes closed.

« Wow » she breathed. « That was... »

«Shhh! »

Regina's eyes widened suddlendy and she lifted her head to give him a look.

« Did you just shh me ? »

« Regina... » he pleaded. « My love, just... » He took a deep breath, keeping his face against her chest. « Enjoy » he simply said.

She laid her head down on the pillow, closed her eyes, her hands in his hairs, shivers running through her body with every one of his breath against her bare skin.

They stayed like that for what felt like hours, but really was only minutes.

« I really, really, missed you » Robin finally said, tilting his head up to look at her. «_ Every_ part of you »

She wanted to answer she had missed him too, but the look he gave her just struck the words in her throat. There was sparkles in his eyes, and lust, and love, and if she wasn't already naked and sweaty from their previous activities, she would have melted under his gaze.

She put her hand on his cheek and lingered there, lightly caressing it with the back of her fingers, before pulling him toward her and kissing him softly. He deepened the kiss after a few moments and she chuckled against his mouth as she felt his body responding quickly to hers.

« Are you making fun of me, Milady ? » he said with a smile.

« I wouldn't dream of it, my thief ». The lust in her eyes couldn't deceive anyone. « Make love to me again, Robin. Today, tomorrow, and for all the days and years to come. »

And with that, he settled on top of her properly, letting one hand wandering through her neck while the other was finding its way down her belly.

Their future was still uncertain. They still had to find the Author, prevent those Queens of Darkness to win, figure out a way for Marian to join them so Roland would have his mother.

There will be news vilains, maybe new curses.

There will be fights, and danger, and injuries.

But right now, it was about them. About how much they loved each other and couldn't live apart.

In this moment, Robin's mind was on one thing, and one thing only : He was with the woman he loved, and he never, ever, would let fate separate them again.

No matter what !

He'll fight for her.

For them.

For their family.

With every breath he had.

And for everyday of his life.


End file.
